Blade Wars Episodio II
by Ani Li Eli Yuy
Summary: Una versión de Star Wars en Beyblade! Comenzamos con el episodio II... ¿por qué? no se! Personajes de varias series, yaoi improvisado y una pregunta... ¿como le haremos para que Ray se Embarace? ¡Ultimo capitulo!
1. Intro

_Komichi wa! Resultase que me quedé sin computador, y pues no he podido actualizar nada… por eso algunos fics los dejare a la mitad (creo que son como tres)… por mientras les traigo esto, que fue en colaboración con mi hermanito Ses… espero les agrade._

_**Disclaimer:** Ni Beyblade ni Star Wars me pertenecen… van a matarme por esto… yaoi improvisado._

**Star Wars Episodio II. Introducción.**

Detrás de escenas.

Ani: (Leyendo) Mmm… en un reino muy, muy lejano… ¡no! En un universo muy, muy lejano… tampoco… hay, esto ya me causó un dolor de cabeza.

Hilary: (Se para a un lado de ella) oye, ¿qué no es "en una galaxia muy, muy lejana"?

Ani: ¡Silencio! Ve a bailarle a Tyson.

Hilary: ¬¬ yo nada más decía… (Se va)

Ani: (Vuelve a leer) En un sistema muy, muy… ¡Na! (tira las hojas) En un universo alterno y estúpido…

(Se prende la cámara)

Ani: (mira la lucecita) Cuando eso se prende… ¡Aahh! ¿Qué? ¿Ya? (Se compone) bueno, hola, estoy aquí para presentarles mi nuevo fic denominado… (Mira la camara) Ses… ¡Ses! ¡Aleja esa cámara de mí! Vas a sacarme un ojo…

Ses: (Se mira que la cámara se aleja) Perdón…

Ani: Bueno, se llama "Blade Wars" y pues… como el titulo lo dice, es una parodia de Star Wars con mis personajes favoritos, que son:

(En cada uno aparece una foto de ellos).

Kai Hiwatari como Anakin Skywalker.

Kai: (Con cara de pocos amigos gruñe).

Bryan Kuznetzov como Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Bryan: (Juega con una liga, y mira la cámara de repente) ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¡No! (Ataque de paranoia)

Ani: (Mueve a un lado la imagen de Bryan en ataque de paranoia) Quiero aclarar que yo no fui la que puso a este idiota en el papel de MI Ewan McGregor, fue mi hermano Ses.

Bryan: ¬¬ ¿A quién le dices idiota?

Ani: ¡A ti! ¬¬

Bryan: (Deprimido) u.u ok…

Ray Kon como la Senadora Padme Amidala.

Ray: Por quinta vez… ¡No soy chica! (vienen unos sujetos vestidos como ninjas negros y lo amarran con cinta gris) ¡No! ¡Pagaré la arena para gato! ¡Lo juro! (Se lo llevan arrastrado) T-T ¡¡¡No!

Hilary como el malvado Canciller Supremo Palpatine y Lord Sidious, señor de los Sith.

Hilary: (Desde la penumbra) ¡Jajajajaja! Soy la más poderosa del universo.

Mariah como el Conde Dooku.

Mariah: (Sin mirar la cámara hablándose asimismo) No comprendo por qué me dieron un papel de hombre…

Hiro Kinomiya como el maestro Yoda.

Hiro: (Con cara de incrédulo) Debes estar bromeando… ¡Soy verde! ¡Y con orejas puntiagudas! Ni siquiera sé hacer rimas… (Se cruza de brazos molesto).

Tala Valkov como el maestro Mace Windu.

Tala: (Con cara de resignado y un beso pintado en la mejilla) De la abadía al consejo Jedi.

Tyson Kinomiya como R2-D2.

Tyson: (Metido a fuerzas dentro del traje) ¡No! ¡Váyanse a la…! (Le ponen el casco) ¡Bep Bep!

Lee como C3-PO

Lee: (observa el traje dorado) Me niego a meterme en esa lata.

Con la actuación especial de:

Heero Yuy, de Gundam Wing, como el Caza Recompensas Jango Fet y los clones.

Heero: (Sostiene un letrero que dice "Odio a mi hermana").

Yoko Kurama, de Yuyu Hakusho, como el Capitán Tipo, de la nave de la…

Ray: ¬¬

…el senado Amidala.

Ray: Te lo estás buscando…

Kurama: No se pilotear una nave (cara de inocencia).

Seto Kaiba, de Yugioh, como Bay Organa.

Seto: Solo ocio (cara de amargado).

Anna Kyoukawa de Asakura, de Shaman King, como… lo que quede.

Anna: Soy la prometida del futuro Shaman King, no puedes tratarme como una basura (va por Ani y le da un zape).

Ani: Calmada, Tocaya… .

Ses: (Se rie moviendo la cámara).

Ani: . Bueno, en resumidas cuentas eso es lo que íbamos a presentar… que se diviertan con el fic, se despide Ani Li " la loca" Valkov… ¡Cambio y fuera!


	2. Uno

_**Komichi wa! Ke ondas! Ya volvi con la segunda parte de esta película chafa, a ver si les gusta…**_

_**Una notita, los personajes que puse antes no son los únicos que van a salir, algunos los pondre de manera espontánea así que no se asusten jejejeje…**_

_**Disclaimer: Beyblade ni Star Wars me pertenecen, mucho menos sus personajes… yaoi improvisado y algunas tonterias mias muajajaja…**_

**_Dedicado a Shini… ¡¡¡wuajajajajajaja! Te extraño mucho._**

**Star Wars Episodio II. El ataque de los clones.**

Ani: (Corre por todos lados) Listos, a sus lugares… ¡Acción!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hace mucho tiempo, en un universo alterno muy, muy estúpido…_

(Se escucha que alguien prende una grabadora y comienza la musiquita clásica, aparece una cartulina escrita a mano)

**BLADE WARS Episodio II.**

**El ataque de las copias foto dinámicas.**

Hay inquietud en el senado galáctico. Varios miles de sistemas solares han declarado sus intenciones de abandonar la República.

El movimiento separa-libros, bajo el liderazgo de la no tan misteriosa Condesa Mariah, ha hecho muy difícil que el número limitado de caballeros Blade Jedi mantengan la paz y el orden en la galaxia.

El o la senador o senadora Ray Kon, el o la ex rey o reina del planeta White Tiger X, va a regresar al senado galáctico para votar sobre la cuestión crítica de formar un EJERCITO DE LA REPUBLICA para ayudar a los abrumados Blade Jedi…

(Se apaga la grabadora y se quita la cartulina).

Emm… una nave de color plateado se dirigió a Coursand, el gran planeta infestado de ratas… digo, de empresarios y licenciados de la República, seguido muy de cerca por una nave intelestelar de color amarillo pollo, llamado "El Gallejo Ardiente", que por cierto va zigzagueando y casi estrellándose con la nave del planeta White Tiger X.

_Idiota… ¡Vas a matarnos!_ –Una voz femenina se escucha de una manera histérica.

_¡Lo siento!_ –La voz de Kurama se escucha también. _Es que se me perdió el freno._

_¡¿Cómo que se te perdió el freno!_

_Cuando despegamos se cayó en Lobiabolvo y…_

_¡¡IDIOTA!_

En fin, lograron aterrizar en Coursand sin recibir más que unas leves quemaduras y algunos rayones en la impecable nave de color plata, por lo que la piloto de ésta pega de gritos.

Kurama se quita el casco, y retira la retorcida cabina de su nave "El Gallejo Ardiente" para sacar a su mareado (¿o madreado?) acompañante, que aun llevaba el casco puesto.

¿_Ves? Te dije que llegaríamos a salvo._

Ambos observan como la senadora… digo, senador, bajar de la nave acompañado de sus guardaespaldas. De repente, una explosión hizo que todos los que venían en el crucero plateado salieran despedidos a una gran distancia.

_¡No!_

El otro sujeto que venía con el piloto sale corriendo hacia el senador caido, se quita el casco y… se tropieza con un cadáver tirado.

_¿Quién fue el incompetente que puso esto aquí?_ -Ray gritó mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

En seguida corre al lado de la… el supuesto senador.

_Lo siento, te fallé._ –Kevin estaba vestido como él, y estaba a punto de morir por las heridas.

_¡Fue culpa de Kurama! _–La piloto cae muerta.

_¡No es cierto!_ –El pelirrojo se va a una esquina a llorar.

_Hiciste tu trabajo, Kevin. Ahora muerete._

En seguida, la… el senador Ray Kon fue a ver al Canciller Supremo Hilary para notificar su llegada.

_Senador Ray, es un placer verlo con vida. _–Hilary se levantó de su asiento. _Ya me han notificado lo que sucedió en su llegada._

Estaban allí presentes los Blade Jedi, el maestro Hiro y el maestro Tala Valkov.

_Le he pedido a los Blade Jedi que la protejan de estos ataques repentinos, senador._

_El lado oscuro opaca nuestra visión del futuro. _–Hiro trata de hacer una rima. _Imposible… el saber, digo, saber asesino el senador de es…_

_Ya entendimos._ –Tala lo mira algo fastidiado.

_No quiero más guardaespaldas. _–El de cabello negro exclamó. _Quiero que averiguen quién trata de asesinarme._

_Oye, ¿y tu piloto?_ –La canciller mira interesada por todos lados.

_Llorando… oye, ¿me estás poniendo atención?_

_Ah, que lástima… digo, si, claro. ¿qué tal si unos viejos amigos lo resguardan?_

_Si claro._ –El pelirrojo entiende la indirecta._ El maestro Bryan Kuznetzov y el padawan Kai Hiwatari acaban de llegar a Coursand de una misión._

Por ahí se ve el senador Seto Kaiba con cara de pocos amigos.

El elevador lleva a dos personajes ya conocidos a la última habitación del lujoso hotel; uno de ellos iba escuchando música con unos audífonos, de cabellos plateados y bonitos ojos color verde esmeralda. El otro era un chico de mirada seria, de cabellos lavanda y ojos lilas… pero esta vez iba temblando.

_Te vez nervioso. _–Bryan lo miró de reojo.

_Estoy bien._

_No te había visto así desde que te atoraste en ese nido de águilas come hombres en Canivalandia._

_Maestro, fuiste tu el que se atoró en ese nido, y yo le salvé el trasero… o parte de él._

_Ah, es cierto. _–Se mira despistadamente el trasero por el reflejo del elevador y comenzó a reirse. _Pero estás sudando… controla tus emociones._

_No lo he visto en 9 años…_

_Algo me dice que cachas granizo . _

_¿Qué significa eso, maestro?_

_Que corres pa' tercera._

_¿Qué?_

_Nada, mi joven aprendiz. Aun te falta mucho por aprender._

_Por algo soy tu aprendiz, mi ignorante y paranóico maestro. _–Eso lo murmuró para si.

Se abrió la puerta y se apareció ante ellos el ser del planeta White Tiger X que ambos ya conocían: era rubia de ojos negros, con orejas de zorro, cola de mapache, patas de pato, de poca inteligencia…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna: (Se dirige a donde Ani y Ses) Oye. (Le tira con el libreto) ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme, después de que me hiciste vestir como estúpida, que tengo poca inteligencia?

Ani: (Medio atontada por la caida del libreto de 15 cm de espesor) Oye, ese es tu personaje… tienes que pegarte el libreto.

Anna: (Le da otro zape con el mega libreto) Se dice apegarte al libreto, y no quiero hacerlo. Para personajes estúpidos está Seto Kaiba.

Seto: (Los mira de reojo)

Ani: . pero es Bay Organa.

Anna: Entonces cambia a mi personaje. (Le da otro zape con el libreto y deja a Ani K. O.).

Ani: x.x

Ses: oye, no podemos continuar si el narrador…

Ray: (Cruzado de brazos) LA Narradora…

Ses: . Este tiene complejos de sexo… bueno, si la narradora está noqueada.

Kai: Pues narra tu.

Ses: ¿Yo? Ejem… pues nunca he narrado.

Kurama: ¡Termina con eso! Ya me quiero ir…

Ani: (Despierta) ¿Uh? ¿Qué paso?

Bryan: (Jugando con su sable láser) pues que nos estamos atrasando.

Ani: Bueno, continuemos… y alguien quítele el sable a Bryan.

… con orejas y cola de zorro, un astuto habitante de los bosques sagrados.

_¿Bryan? ¡Bryan!_ –Exclamó y lo abrazó afectuosamente…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna: No voy a abrazarlo.

Todos: (Se sientan a esperar)

Ani: ¿Y ahora por què?

Anna: Porque es desagradable.

Bryan: ¿Desagradable? Oye, Ani, esta cosa nos está dando demasiados problemas.

Anna: No soy cosa, patético Jedi.

Bryan: ¡No soy patético, zorra!

Anna: ¡¿Zorra! Ya verás…

Kai: (Jala a Anna del brazo con cara de molestia) Ven conmigo…

5 minutos después

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¡Bryan! _–Lo abrazó afectuosamente. _Me da mucho g-u-s-t-o verte._

_Hola, Anna._ –Exclamó con una sonrisa fingida.

_Senador Ray, los Blade Jedi llegaron._

Anna los condujo hacia donde estaba el senador y el piloto de cabellos rojizos junto con otras damas de compañía (que en realidad eran Tyson, Brooklyn, Garland y Relena con vestidos llamativos y fosforescentes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson: (con cara de molestia) en todo caso prefiero ser un robot.

Brooklyn: (Mirándose el vestido) ¿Creen que me voy muy gordo?

Relena: Para nada, te ves divino.

Garland: (En una esquina) Te pagarán… te lo prometieron…

Ses: Oye, si Ray la hace de hombre, quiero suponer, ¿por qué tiene damas de compañía?

Ani: Nada más quería burlarme de esos tres…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bryan._ –Ray se acercò a darle la mano al Blade Jedi. _Que gusto verte de nuevo._

_Hola, me alegra verte con vida._

_¡Kai, cómo has crecido! ¿Kai?_

Kai estaba babeando…

_Kai, te hablan. _–Anna tronó los dedos.

_Ah, ¿Què?_ –Miró al senador. _Tu también has crecido… en belleza, digo._

_A estos dos les truena la reversa._ –Bryan le murmuró a la doncella Relena y a Anna.

_Ya lo sabíamos._ –Relena exclama. _Y fuera de rol, también batean chueco._

_Si en las puras caras se les ve._ –La rubia con orejas de zorro les contesta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ani: Oye, Ses, ¿cómo le vamos a hacer para que Ray se embarace?

Ses: Eso es en el Episodio II, aun tenemos tiempo de sobra para pensar en eso.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la noche, cerca del hotel donde la… el senador Ray se hospedaba…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray: Oye, Ani, tienes que terminar con eso.

Ani: (Levanta la vista) ¿Con qué?

Ray: Con eso de decir "la" y luego "el".

Ani: ¡Se me va el rollo! Toi con que el personaje es mujer y al rato me cae que no.

Ray: Entonces, ¿por qué me pusieron en este papel?

Ani: Fue idea de Ses… ¿Tu crees que hubiese puesto a Bryan como Obi-Wan? Además, no parece desagradarte tu compañero.

Ray: (Se sonroja) Es bueno en lo que hace.

Ses: Ah… si son tal para cual… que asco.

Bryan: Oye, ¿De dònde sacas todos esos adjetivos?

Ani: De un amigo.

Tala: ¬¬ ¿Qué amigo?

Ani: Un amigo al que le gusta el arroz con popote.

Bryan: Ah, ¿También le gusta jugar con mangueras?

Ani: Hai.

Ray: ¡Ya! (Molesto) ¡Continúa!

Ani: . que enojón me saliste.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… se encontraban dos sujetos muy singulares conversando… bueno, no exactamente eso.

_¿No pudiste matar al senador? _–El sujeto de armadura plateada pregunta molesto.

_No, era un señuelo._ –La mujer de cabello bicolor y ojos verde esmeralda le contesta. _Pero esta vez no fallaré._

El caza recompensas le entrega a Julia unos gusanos en un frasco negro.

_¡Ah! ¡Qué asco!_ –Julia casi los tira al suelo.

_¡Ten cuidado, bruta! Son muy venenosos._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julia: Oye, no puedes decirme bruta.

Heero: pues casi los tiras.

Julia: ¡Iba a tirarlos! Me dan asco los gusanos.

Ani: Julia, no son de verdad.

Heero: Si lo son.

Chicas: O.O! ¡Aahh! (Salen corriendo del set).

Ses: Heero, eres un idiota. Te quitaré la custodia de Relena y de tu Gundam

Heero: Bueno… pero deja a Wing Zero en paz (Tira los gusanos por el retrete).

Tala: (Sale del set) Chicas, ya pueden regresar.

Chicas: ¡Aahh! ¡Mi heroe! (Saltan sobre Tala y lo llenan de besos).

Ani: T-T Es mio…

Ses: o.o yo fui quien las salvó y a Tala le agradecen…

Tala: (Todo cubierto de labial) .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

la caza recompensas Julia va hacia el hotel dentro de una pequeña nave donde apenas cabe…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ani: u.u falta de presupuesto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…luego se regresa, toma los gusanos que se le habían olvidado en la acera y los pone en un droide espía; dicho droide se va al hotel a la habitación del senador…

_Kai, estamos aquí para cuidar al senador, no a resolver un caso de delincuencia._

_Entonces, ¿por què otra razón nos llamarían sino para descubrir al que intenta asesinar al senador? ¡La campana!_

_Recuerda que el consejo nos dio solo esa misión._

_Si, y no hay que molestar al consejo. ¡El valiente!_

_¿Cubrió la cámara?_

_Parece que no le gusta que lo vea. ¡La rosa!_

_¡Chorro! ¿Acaso lo estás usando como una carnada?_

_Él se ofreció. ¡La luna! Estoy conectado a esa habitación, además Ty2-Son2 nos avisará si pasa algo. ¡El nopal!_

_Lotería._

_¿Cómo hizo eso, maestro?_

_Años de experiencia._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai: Pero si hace 10 minutos que Ani te enseñó a jugar lotería.

Bryan: Pero aprendo relativamente rápido, además sin tus lentes de contacto estás completamente ciego. No puedes distinguir una lámpara de una persona.

Kai: ¿Insinúas que porque no veo eres mejor que yo? (Gritándole a una lámpara).

Bryan: o.oU (Chifla) Kai, por aquí.

Ani: ¿En dónde dejaron los lentes de contacto de este miope?

Hiro: ¿Son estos? (Le muestra una cajita).

Ani: No, esos son los de Seto.

Hiro: Ups… n.nU

(En la parte de atrás)

Seto: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todo está tan grande? (Camina con los brazos extendidos estrellándose con todo lo que está en su camino).

Mariah: (Corre como loca por toda la habitación) ¡¡¡AAHH! ¡Me persigue un gigante miope!

(Por el frente se ve un caos)

Ani: Chicos… (se lleva las manos a la cabeza) Mañana terminaremos con esto… ¡Alguien detenga a Seto, o Joey va a cobrarme la renta!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo de esta loca historia… espero les guste wuajajaja…._

_Ani Li Valkov._


	3. Dos

_Ahhh! Si, perdon por la tardanza, sigo sin máquina y con muchas ideas… que las computadoras de la escuela no dejan ver la maldición!_

_**Disclaimer:** Ya se lo saben, nada me pertenecen, ni Beyblade ni Star Wars… ni ninguna otra serie que ose atravesarse en mi camino jejejeje n.n_

**Blade Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de las Copias Foto dinámicas.**

**Parte II**

(Ponen la Cartulina)

_Después de la limpieza del caos ocasionado por el Senado Seto Kaiba en el set, los venenosos gusanos inexistentes (la sociedad protectora de animales me multó por tirarlos por el retrete y me amenazaron con llevarse a Anna) fueron arrojados a la habitación del senador Ray Kon._

_El tarado de Ty2-Son2 se quedó dormido (después descubrimos que estaba inconsciente por la falta de aire dentro del traje) y no se percató de los gusanos que amenazaban con la vida del Senador._

(Quitan la cartulina)

_¿Sentiste eso?_

_Maestro, no es necesario que me diga lo que siente._

_Pervertido… yo decía la habitación._

_Por favor, deténgase… ahh… me lastima…_

_No exageres… creo que algo le está pasando al senador._

_Pie derecho rojo… ahh…_

_Kai…_

_Si, ya sé… pero pesa mucho._

_No… lo que quiero decir es que…_

Ambos Blade Jedi se pararon de la manta de Twister al instante y entraron a la habitación del senador; de manera rápida y ágil, el padawan de ojos lilas sacó su sable láser color azul y cortó los gusanos, mientras brincaba sobre la cama.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray: ¡¡¡Ah! ¡¡FUEGO!

Kai: (Mira los gusanos incendiándose) ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Ani: Eran de papel…

Tala: (Llega y les hecha agua)

Ray: (Remojado) ¬¬

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan vio el droide espía, y se lanzó por la ventana para poder seguirlo…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan: Ani, Ani, espera.

Ani: Déjame adivinar, ¿no quieres saltar?

Bryan: Si, y tengo bastantes motivos.

Ses: ¿Cuáles son?

Bryan: En primera, no sé saltar… el maldito vidrio mide 5cm de espesor, son las 6:00 de la mañana, está nevando afuera, estamos a 20m del suelo y esa ventana no es falsa… escucha, sé que no nos llevamos muy bien porque he intentado bajarte a Tala 6 veces…

Ani: u.ú 7 veces.

Bryan: Bueno, 7 veces, y créeme que te he estado haciendo caso de hacer esta maldita película para hacer las paces… por favor, aunque sea perdóname esta escena.

Kai: (Mira a Bryan) ¿7 veces? ¿Qué no te da vergüenza?

Ray: Silencio, que tu no te quedas lejos…

Kai: (se queda callado).

Ani: (Resignada) Está bien (Se levanta). Ses, lo harás tu.

Ses: ¡¿YO!

Ani: Si, tú tienes la masa suficiente para atravesar ese vidrio, y no te pasará nada porque caerás en la nieve… solo no rompas el muñeco del droide.

Tala: (Se acerca después de tirar el balde por ahí) Ses no se parece a Bryan.

Ani: ¬¬ ¿Te consta?

Tala: (Medio asustado) No…

Bryan: Bueno, algo es algo…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En fin, Bryan salta por la ventana, saliendo ileso, y toma el droide, el cual lo conduce con la caza recompensas; Kai sale en seguida al estacionamiento y toma un convertible último modelo, con el cual se dispone a seguir a su maestro.

La caza recompensas Julia se da cuenta de que su drede espía lleva un pasajero indeseado; saca su rifle de alta potencia, apunta y dispara, haciendo que Bryan se cayera al instante. En seguida, ella abordó su minúscula nave dispuesta a escapar.

El maestro Blade Jedi de ojos verdes cae a gran velocidad por el aire, esperando que el suelo esté más lejos que su Padawan… en unos instantes el automóvil último modelo se paró justo debajo de él…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Se ve un cuerpo que cae en la cajuela del carro dándose un buen trancazo).

Ani: ¡Corte! Ses, ya te puedes quitar.

Ses: . (K. O. en el suelo)

Ani: ¿Y bien, Bryan?

Bryan: Tengo una pequeña queja.

Ani: ¿Cuál?

Bryan: Kai maneja pésimo n.nU

Kai: Si, me tiene miedo.

Ani: Bry, ya te cumplí lo que deseabas, ahora calla y súbete a la nave con Kai.

Bryan: (Algo extrañado) Quieres matarme, ¿verdad?

Ani: (Con sarcasmo) No, ¿cómo crees?

Kai y Tala: ¿Le llamó Bry? ¬¬

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Kai?_

_Como verá, maestro, no encontraba un automóvil que fuera lo suficientemente rápido y que no tuviese cubierta._

_¡Cuidado!_

Los Blade Jedi se pusieron a seguir la nave del caza recompensas por varias autopistas de Coursand a toda velocidad… el maestro Bryan estaba aterrado.

_¡¡AAHH! ¡MÁS DESPACIO! _–El chico de ojos esmeralda iba gritando por todo el camino. _¡Cuidado con los autos! Te juro que te quitaré la licencia si no me haces caso._

_Lo siento maestro. _–Kai contestó con una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios._ Olvidé que no le gusta volar._

_No me molesta volar… pero ¡lo que tú haces es suicidio! ¡Ah!_ –Mira un cuerpo extraño volando detrás del auto._ ¡Mataste un peatón!_

_30 puntos…_

Julia disparó a una conexión de luz justo antes de pasar por allí, lo cual activó la celda eléctrica al instante… pero el padawan no disminuía la velocidad.

_¡Kai! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho… que tengas cuidado con las…? ¡AH!_

Ambos pasan a través de la celda de electricidad… y quedan electrocutados.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Se va la luz en el set)

Ani: ¿Chicos? Voy a matarlos.

Bryan y Kai: (Carbonizados) Julia fue.

Julia: ¡Pero eso decía el guión!

Heero: Voy a ver si puedo volver a encenderlo.

(Se ve todo oscuro)

Ani. ¿Quiénes son los que están aquí?

Bryan: Yo.

Kai: Yo.

Tala: Mmm… sabes que yo…

Ray: Ah… espera… yop.

Julia: ¡Ah! ¿Quién me está tocando el trasero?

Kai: Perdón, pensé que eras Ray.

(Se escucha una caida)

Ani: x.x

Bryan: ¡Ah! ¿Qué paso?

(Ruidos raros)

Tala: Mmm…

Ray: Mmm…

(Vuelve la luz)

Tala y Ray: (Besándose).

Kai: (Quita su mano del trasero de Julia) Ups…

Julia: (Cachetea a Kai) ¡Pervertido arbolito de navidad!

Kai: ¿Por qué arbolito de navidad? (Se soba el golpe)

Julia: Porque las bolas las traes de adorno…

Kai: ¬¬

Ani: O/O

Bryan: O/O Demo…

Tala: (Se separa) ¡Ah! ¡Tu!

Ray: ¡Demonios! Pensé que eras Kai.

Tala: ¡¿Cómo me confundes con él!

Heero: Ya terminé. (Los mira en esas posiciones tan comprometedoras) O.O Yo nada más de mirón… (Se va corriendo).

Ani: -/- ejem… ¡Vuelvan a sus lugares!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Éste es un atajo, creo._

El auto recorre una distancia y el caza recompensas se les pierde de vista.

_Genial, ya lo perdimos._ –El muy sonrojado maestró exclamó con enfado.

_Disculpe, maestro._

Kai se tira del auto, para caer encima del transporte del caza recompensas.

_Odio que haga eso._

El muy atarantado padawan ataca la nave con su sable láser, haciendo que ésta se caiga y que la nave truene, por lo que el sector completo queda hecho ruinas, y las personas muy tostadas. En fin, Kai logra atrapar a Julia, y a pocos instantes Bryan se les unió.

_¿Para quién trabajas?_ –El de ojos lilas le cuestionó.

Julia no contestó.

_Córtele un brazo, maestro._

_No puedo… me quitaron mi sable láser._

_Valiente maestro…_

_Trabajo para… un caza recompensas._ –Julia comenzó a hablar._ Su nombre es He…_

Un dardo envenenado se clavó en el cuello de la chica, matándola al instante. El maestro de ojos verde esmeralda tomó el dardo y lo observó detenidamente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Estoy cansado de estos recurrentes ataques a mi persona, por eso he decidido irme al planeta White Tiger X._

Ray se encontraba quejándose frente a la Canciller Hilary de lo que le había sucedido la noche anterior.

_Si te vas, no tendremos tu voto en el senado._ –Seto le dice con suma seriedad (obviamente).

_Dejaré un representante entonces._

_El padawan Kai Hiwatari te acompañará para protegerte._ -El maestro Tala le dice.

Hilary dormitaba...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan fue a una cafetería de Coursand.

_Hola, busco a Garland._

_¿Garland?_ -La droide Mathilda miró hacia atrás. _¡Garland, cariño! Te buscan._

Garland salió de la cocina con un delantal blanco todo manchado.

_¡Bryan! ¿Cómo estás, amigo?_

_Bien, venìa a preguntarte algo._

_¿En qué te puedo ayudar?_

_Quiero que veas esto._ -Le muestra el dardo.

Garland tomó el dardo.

_¡Ay!_ -Y cayó inconsciente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ani: ¡Corten! ¿Qué pasó con Garland?

Bryan: (Lo pica con su sable láser) No tengo idea.

Ani: ¡¡¡HEERO YUY!

Heero: (Se para a un lado de ella) Mande.

Ani: Exactamente, ¿qué le pasó a éste?

Heero: Pues está inconsciente.

Ani: Y, ¿por qué?

Heero: Por los sedantes.

Ani: O.o ¿Sedantes? ¿Què contenían los dardos, mi estimado hermanito?

Heero: (Pensativo) Tenía antidepresivos fuertes, pastillas para el resfriado y los anticonceptivos de Relena.

(Se mira por detrás a Relena en una manifestación: NO AL ABORTO; NO A LOS MÉTODOS ANTICONCEPTIVOS)

Bryan: Espera, ¿Estás diciendo que a Julia y a Garland les inyectamos anticonceptivos?

Ani: x.x van a matarme...

Heero: Si, y los antidepresivos de Quatre... total, si no se mueren, se hacen gays.

(Se arma una pelea para obtener el mentado dardo y drogarse.

Ani: Malditos T-T

Bryan: (A un lado) No sabía que tenían adicciones.

Dos horas después

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pues mira, mi adorado y querido amiguis Bryan, este es un dardiux del planeta Camino._ –El muy atarantado Garland le explicaba. _Que está en un sistema de por allí…_

_Si, gracias por el dato._

_Te costará un beso, cariñito._

Bryan salió corriendo de la cafetería.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El joven maestro llegó al templo Blade Jedi a toda velocidad, aun asustado por el comportamiento de Garland; se dispuso a buscar el dichoso planeta, pero en los registros de los Blade Jedi no existía.

_Maestro Hiro._

El maestro de ojos pardos estaba entrenando a unos jóvenes padawan cuando Bryan llegó.

_Maestro Bryan Kuznetzov, ¿qué… usted… por aquí… la trae?_

_¿Qué?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ani: ¿Qué dijo?

Ses: No tengo idea (Vendado y con muletas).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, es que vengo a pedirle ayuda con un planeta que no aparece en la base de datos de los Blade Jedi._

_Un planeta… perdio al… planeta… maestro está perdiendo… que vergüenza._

Bryan puso cara de ¿Qué?

_Bueno, el planeta se llama Camino. En los datos no aparece, más debería estar allí._

_Alguien lo borró._ –Primera frase coherente._ Pero, ¿quién? Meditar debo acerca de esto._

De repente, la condesa Mariah entra de improviso.

_¡¡Meditar no sirve de nada, viejo loco!_ –Y se tiró por la ventana. _¡¡AAHH!_

_¿Qué fue eso?_ –El ojiverde miró anonado la escena.

_La condesa… entra en… Mariah… salió dentro… por dentro de ventana la condesa… saltó lento tu debes… ash…_

_Adiós, Hiro._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ani: Hiro, hay que practicar tus diálogos.

Hiro: ¡Te dije que era malísimo!

Ani: Qué mas da… ¿y Mariah?

Ray: (Se asoma por la ventana) creo que está inconsciente.

Ses: ¿Atravezó la ventana de 5cm?

Ray: Con razón está inconsciente…

Ani: Bueno… ¿qué es lo que sigue?

Ses: No sé, Anna tiene el libreto.

Ani: (Hecha bola en la silla) Pídeselo tu T-T

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El senador Ray (uju no me equivoqué) estaba conversando con Anna, mientras Kai esperaba en la habitación del de cabellos negros.

_Por eso, quiero nombrarte representante del planeta White Tigre X para la votación del senado._

_Es un honor que un habitante de los bosques, de la raza zorra…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan: ¡¡Jajaja! Zorra.

Anna: ¬¬

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sé que tienes muchas cosas que hacer, así que no quiero quitarte tu tiempo, representante Anna._

Anna se inclinó ante él y se retiró; Ray fue a preparar su equipaje, mientras Kai lo observaba en silencio.

_Y dime, ¿cómo te ha ido en todo este tiempo que no te había visto?_

Kai se abalanzó sobre él y lo tiró en la cama, mientras lo besaba de manera salvaje…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ses: O.O

Ani: (Con la boca abierta) eso no iba en el libreto.

Anna: (Intrigada) Umm… yaoi.

Ani: Pasemos… a otra cosa…

Bryan: ¿Hasta dónde?

Heero: (Llega, mira y se va).

Hilary: O.o no pensé que fuese un filme porno hentai.

Ani: ¬¬ ¡¡NO LO ES!

Anna: (Gira la cabeza) Interesante.

Tala: (Llega arreglándose el traje) Uh, yaoi.

Ani: u.u… ¡Tala no veas eso! Chicos, la escena que sigue es el viaje a Camino.

Bryan: Ok…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan decidió ir al planeta Camino para averiguar más de aquel caza recompensas.

_El joven Kai Hiwatari acompañará al senador a su planeta natal como su guardespaldas._ –El maestro Tala Valkov estaba explicándole por el camino.

_¿Él solo?_

_El joven Hiwatari astuto debe ser, para su tarea finalizar sin tropezar._ –El maestro Hiro meditó.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ani: -.¬ alguien me ha hecho caso…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Solo espero que no vaya a meter la pata…_

_U otra cosa…_

_Muy tarde._ –Los tres suspiran al mismo tiempo.

_Que la fuerza te acompañe, maestro Kuznetzov._

El maestro de ojos verde esmeralda subió a su nave, y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Camino.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ani: Cabe mencionar las 47 multas de Obi Wan Kenobi que la república le ha puesto por conducir ese vehículo cuya velocidad mínima es 800 km/h.

Ses: ¿Tanto?

Bryan: ¿Y por qué las multas?

Ani: Por transitar a 60km/h. -O-

Bryan: O.o Gracias por el dato.

Ani: Oigan, ¿ya terminaron los yaoi aquellos?

Anna: (Comiendo palomitas mientras mira) Nop.

Ani: Chicos, ahí lo dejamos por hoy…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_eits! Si ya se que tarde mucho, peru keru mi makina…_

_si quedo extenso o.o_

_Espero sus reviews!_

_Ani Li Valkov… espero cambiar eso…_


	4. Tres

_Holaa! Creo me estoy viendo lenta con esto T-T buaaaa sha sé… bueno, aquí les va la cuarta parte, alias el capítulo 3 de esta cosa rara jejeje…_

_**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, ni Star Wars mucho menos… este fic es un mero entretenimiento, así que no me demanden y no le digan a George Lucas porque me manda matar._

**Blade Wars Episodio II.**

**El ataque de las copias foto dinámicas.**

_El dueto Blade Jedi se ha separado. El maestro Bryan Kuznetzov se dirige con desesperación (la desesperación es de nosotros…) en busca del posible asesino del senador Kon._

_Por otro lado, el padawan Kai Hiwatari acompañó al senador Ray a su planeta natal para protegerlo de cualquier atentado (pues les diremos que estos dos todavía están en posición espada enfundada con vaselina . ), y les adelantaremos que se enamoraron._

_La condesa Mariah, después de la terapia por el traumatismo encefálico debido a su estrellón con una ventana de 5cm de espesor, ha citado a los Separa-Libros en el planeta Geonosis para planear su plan diabólico (ajam!) contra los Blade Jedi._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ses: Me atarantaste -U

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La veloz nave de Bryan llegó a un planeta cubierto por completo de gelatina de mora azul, el llamado planeta Camino...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan: Oye...

Ani: Falta de presupuesto.

Bryan: Ah, ok...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...; llegó como a un puerto espacial bastante húmedo, pues estaba lloviendo. Bajó de su nave en seguida, y se dirigió hacia la entrada, pero en su prisa se resbaló y se dio un buen guamazo.

_¡Auch!_ –Se levanta del piso como si nada. _Que frío..._

Al llegar, una linda extra-terrestre lo atendió.

_Hola, lo estábamos esperando, maestro Blade Jedi._ –Exclamó con suma suavidad.

_¿Qué?_

_Que te estábamos esperando, tarado._

_Ah... que grosera._

Relena (si, falta de presupuesto) lo guió por aquel enorme lugar hasta un salón amplio, donde se encontraba otro lindo extra-terrestre.

_Le he traído al caballero Blade Jedi. –_La castaña exclamó. _Él es el maestro..._

_Bryan Kuznetzov._ –Se presentó el ojiverde.

_Bienvenido sea, maestro Bryan Cucharón, yo soy el Ministro Miguel, del planeta Camino._

_Es Kuznetzov. _–Le corrigió algo molesto.

_De acuerdo, maestro Recicladora, le alegrará saber que ya tenemos..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan: ¿Recicladora? ¡Eso ni siquiera se parece a mi apellido!

Miguel: (Apenado) Es que se me olvidó tu apellido n/n.

Bryan: Pero Recicladora... ¡Ani!

Ani: (Babeando) Que lindo...

Bryan: (Truena los dedos frente a su rostro).

Ani: Bry, querido, sigue con la película...

Bryan: (Sorprendido y sonrojado).

Relena: Ya escuchaste, ojiverde.

Bryan: -/- no entiendo a las mujeres.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Maestro Cascarón, ya tenemos el pedido que el consejo nos otorgó. Estoy seguro de que se mostrará complacido con los resultados._

_Es Kusnetzov... y seguro que si, pero, ¿qué encargo?_

_El del maestro Brooklyn._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna: Me encanta lo que hiciste con las damas de compañía, un cocinero de tercera...

Garland: ¬¬

Anna: Una extra terrestre patética...

Relena: ¬¬

Anna: Y un maestro Jedi, el más rarito de todos.

Brooklyn: ¿Rosa o lilita? (Viendo corbatillas)

Ani: No se te olvide el droide.

Tyson: (En el hospital por asfixia y deshidratación).

Anna: Ah si...

Seto: ¿Ya me puedo ir?

Ani: Nop, no se si sales después... o nunca n.n

Seto: ¬¬ Valiente directora, tengo una corporación que dirigir y no tengo tiempo como para estarlo perdiendo en esta estúpida producción que ni siquiera tiene fondos.

Ani: Y yo tengo que dirigir una película de ciencia ficción que TU sugeriste, así que mejor cállate la boca porque toda esta tacañería es culpa tuya.

Todos: (Miran feo a Seto)

Seto: (Se sienta en una silla ante todas las miradas amenazadoras) -/-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los extras lo guiaron por donde un ejército estaba siendo formado... los extras eran clonadores.

_Vaya, y dígame, Ministro Miguel, ¿quién les ayudó de base para hacer los clones?_

_Un caza recompensas, su nombre es Heero Yuy._

_¿Aun se encuentra por aquí?_

_Si. Rellenita, ¿podrías llevar al maestro Aplastón a ver a Heero Yuy?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Relena: ¬¬ U

Bryan: u.ú pobre idiota.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En fin, Relena guió al ojiverde hacia la estancia del caza recompensas Heero Yuy, y tocan la puerta. Un chiquillo de cabello castaño abrió la puerta y miró con desconfianza a Bryan.

_Hola, Kenny. _–La extra le saludó. _¿Está tu padre?_

_Si. _–El chico dio media vuelta._ Papá, Relena está aquí._

El caza recompensas se acercó a ellos mientras acababa de vestirse.

_Heero._ –La castaña comenzó a babear._ ¿Fue tu viaje productivo?_

_Así es._

_Heero, él es el maestro Bryan Aplastón..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan: ¬¬

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_... digo, Kuznetzov, ha venido a conocerlo._

_Solo he venido a hacerle unas preguntas referentes a las clonaciones._

_Está bien._

_¿Conoce usted al maestro Brooklyn?_

El de ojos azul rey se dio media vuelta.

_Kenny, ofoculfultafa mifi arfamafadufurafa._ –Se volvió al caballero Blade Jedi._ ¿Maestro que?_

El niño fue y cerró un armario donde estaba una armadura de su padre...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai: (Llega con un cigarro en la boca) ¡¡BUENOS DÍAS!

Ani: ¿Tu? Me da gusto que te acordaras de nosotros... ¡Apaga ese cigarro!

Kai: No es de verdad... ¿Por qué tan molesta?

Ani: (A punto de estallar) ¡Tienes un contrato conmigo! No puedes venir a la hora que se te da la gana.

Kai: ¿Contrato? ¿Dónde?

(Cae un contrato del cielo en frente de ellos que dobla de tamaño al libreto de la película... lo cual es mucho)

Ani: Dice aquí... (Toma una lupa y le muestra entre un montón de letras pequeñas) En la letra 0.000006 Times New Roman, que tienes que hacer caso a los que escriben fanfics de Beyblade o cualquier otra serie, en el papel que te pongan o cualquier otra cosa que te asignen.

Todos: (Pensando en las estupideces que la autora los ha hecho hacer) -/-

Ani: ¡¡SE LO QUE PIENSAN!

Todos: ¬¬ Lamentablemente...

Kai: (Molesto) Odio la letra pequeña. Vale, pues, ¿dónde van?

Ani: Tu y el senador ya se fueron al planeta de él, y decidimos omitir esa parte por el alto contenido de hentai lemon yaoi... tu maestro ya se fue a Camino con los clonadores.

Ses: ¿Y el senador?

Kai: Quien sabe, no soy su niñero...

Todos: Pero parece...

Tala: Creo que lo están maquillando.

Relena: Si, Brooklyn lo maquilla.

Kai: Diantre...

Ani: - -U estoy rodeada de incopetentes, o gays... Bueno, hay que continuar...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...de una manera despistada.

_Maestro Brooklyn, ¿no fue quien lo contrató?_

_No, me contrató una pelirrosa de Geonosis._

_Debe estar muy orgulloso de sus clones._

_Si, lo estoy._

Duelo de miradas.

_¿Ha estado en Coursand?_

_Posiblemente._

_¿Algun trabajo?_

_Lo usual._

_Está bien._ –El ojiverde retrocede._ Fue un gusto conocerlo._

Bryan y Relena se retiran de la habitación en el acto.

_Kenny, empaca tus cosas. Nos vamos._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La escena se remonta al planeta White Tigger X, donde el senador Ray Kon y el padawan Kai Hiwatari se la pasaban de lo lindo como en un típico fanfic yaoi lemon, teniendo encuentros emotivos del último tipo de día y de noche...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ani: Recorde un fic llamado "Bakaa", muy entretenido e interesante... ¡¡Saludos a Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...por largas y extenuantes horas; en una de esas, Kai se encontraba ya dormido, completamente agotado.

"¡Auxilio!"

Ray se despertó muy temprano en la mañana, y se topó con que su compañero, amigo, o como quiera llamarlo no estaba dormido. Se incorporó y fue hacia el balcón de su recámara, y fue allí donde lo vio, parado contra el sol, meditando.

_¿Kai?_

_¿Uh? _–El de ojos lilas volteó a verlo. _Buenos días._

_¿No pudiste dormir?_

_No, es que me atacaron los mosquitos… y vaya que en tu planeta nos atacan y si no nos movemos nos desangran en unos cuantos minutos._

_Ah… lo siento._

_No te preocupes, tu presencia me tranquiliza._

_Dime, ¿tuviste una pesadilla?_

_Soné que mi madre estaba sufriendo…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ses: Oye, ¿quién va a hacerla de mamá de Kai?

Ani: No sé… (A los actores) ¿Quién quiere hacerla de mamá de Kai?

Brooklyn: (Saltando como loco) ¡YO! ¡Yo quiero, Ani!

Ani: …Que sea mujer.

(Silencio sepulcral)

Ani: O.o? Ni los grillos…

Kai: - -U Ok, ya entendí.

Miguel: Que lo haga Julia.

Ani: Pero Julia ya está muerta.

Julia: o.o no es cierto, aquí estoy.

Ani: ¬¬ Silencio, zombie.

Julia: - -U (Se retira).

Miguel: Cierto… ¿y la multi-papeles?

Ray: ¿Quién es la multi-papeles?

Ani: Pues Anna.

Anna: ¿Qué quieren? ¿A Jar-Jar Binks?

Ses: ¡Ja-ja-ja! Jar-Jar es la mamá de Kai xD

Anna: (Le avienta una silla).

Ses: x.x (Viene una ambulancia y se lo lleva).

Ani: ooU Bueno, Anna es la mamá de Kai.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Por qué no vamos a Tatooine?_

No hubo que decírselo dos veces. Apenas Ray había parpadeado y Kai ya estaba dentro de la nave.

_Wow…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en Kamino, una batalla se estaba efectuando entre el maestro Bryan y el Caza-recompensas Heero Yuy; todo comenzó porque al ojiverde se le cayó la espada láser, que accidentalmente se prendió y quemó el trasero de Heero, y pues comenzó a insultarlo. Entonces comenzaron a tirarse patadas tontas y a escupirse. El de cabello castaño oscuro comenzó a dispararle con bolitas de papel con relleno de pastilla anticonceptiva…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero: Oye, no voy a comerme eso.

Ani: Yo nunca dije que ibas a comerlas.

Heero: ¿Y si por mero accidente me lo trago?

Ani: Pues allí están Brooklyn y la pareja yaoi.

Heero: ¬¬ no me satisface tu respuesta…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… con tremenda certeza.

_¡Auch!_

El caza-recompensas subió a la nave al ver que el maestro estaba inconsciente, haciendo compañía a su hijo; el maestro, usando su poder telepático…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Relena: No es telepatía, es telequinesia.

Ani: o.o ah, Ok.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

… telequineticos para pegar un trasmisor a la nave.

Subió a su nave, dispuesto a seguir a Heero; aquel lento viaje lo condujo al planeta Geonosis, lugar donde, sin saberlo, se encontraba su enemigo.

Kai y Ray salieron, junto con Ty2-Son2 (que ya salió del hospital), en una nave plateada hacia el árido planeta de Tatooine; llegaron en unos cuantos instantes debido a que Ray se enfadó de ver pelear al de ojos lilas con el droide.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ses: ¿Y ahora qué?

Ani: Ahora lo dejamos porque se nos acabó el cuaderno (caen unos pedazos de techo) T-T ¡¡Y el presupuesto!

Tyson: ¡Ve, Dragoon!

Kai: ¡Dranzer! ¡Blazing Gear!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jeje, espero que este capítulo les divierta, se despide la directora!_

_Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari…_

_**My Sweet Revenge: God's His heaven, all's right with the World.**_


	5. Cuatro

_¡Hola! Solamente quiero agradecer a los que me están siguiendo con esta saga medio rarona… ¡Trabajo lo más rápido posible!_

_**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni tampoco alguna otra serie que se atraviese en esta odisea; Star Wars Episodio II no me pertenece, ni los personajes, todos son propiedad de George Lucas… ¡No me demanden!_

_**Dedicado a Shinigami: Love you, dear!**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blade Wars**

**Episodio I: El Ataque de las Copias Foto-Dinámicas.**

**Capítulo IV**

_Al fin, la autora y el compinche (o sea, Ses), se consiguieron más papel donde seguir escribiendo esta tontería de mero entretenimiento._

_Kay y Ray llegaron al árido Tatooine, donde se encontraron con que la mamá del Blade Jedi se había casado y tenido otro hijo, y que además había sido raptada por los moradores de arena._

_Bryan había llegado al planeta Geonosis, donde se había ocultado el caza-recompensas que tanto había buscado…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ses: ¡Ani!

Ani: ¿Qué?

Ses: ¿Vamos a matarla?

Ani: Seh… (Risa diabólica de villano)

Ses: ¿Y los actores?

Ani: Son las 4:30am. Todavía ni despiertan.

Hora y media después

Hiro: ¡Dame una E!

Todos: ¡E!

Hiro: ¡Dame una F!

Todos: ¡F!

Hiro: ¡Dame una I!

Todos: ¡I!

Hiro: ¡Dame una D!

Todos: ¡D!

Hiro: (Brincando como porrista) ¡Dame una U!

Todos: ¡U!

Hiro: ¡Dame una K!

Todos: (Extrañados) ¿K?

Hiro: ¡Dame una A!

Todos: A…

Hiro: ¡Dame una T!

Todos: (Viéndose los unos a los otros) T…

Hiro: ¡¿Qué dice!

Todos: (Pensativos) Efidu… kat…

Hiro: ¡¿CÓMO DICE!

Todos: ¿Efidukat?

Hiro: ¡No se oye!

Todos: ¬¬ ¡POR QUE NO SE ENTIENDE!

Hiro: u.u Ni siquiera en eso soy bueno.

Ani: ¡Niños, niñas y Anna…!

Anna: ¬¬

Ani: ¡Es hora de comenzar!

Todos: ¡Eh! (Brincando de alegría).

Hiro: (En una esquina sombría rodeado de auras negativas) Buaahh… T.Tll

Ani y Ses: o.oU

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La nave de Bryan aceleró hasta alcanzar los 1, 000Km/h atravesando el peligroso campo de asteroides con gran agilidad mientras perseguía al caza recompensas, que intentaba de todo para detener al maestro Blade Jedi.

_¡Ah!_ –La nave esquivaba cada bomba que le lanzaba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, Kai llegó a Tatooine junto con Ray y Ty2-Son2 (al cual ya le conectamos un respirador, patrocinio de La Corporación Kaiba); los tres fueron con…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey: Hola, perdón por llegar tarde…

Seto: (Llega detrás)

Ses: (Asombrado) ¿Joey Weeler?

Joey: Si, el mismo. ¿Eres tú el director de esta historia?

Ani: (Tomando un vaso con agua) n.nU ni aunque fuera gratis.

Bryan: (Tomando agua también) no, claro que no, Dios nos libre si con este director…

Ray: …Directora (Haciendo énfasis en la A)

Byran: . U Directora ya tenemos suficiente sufrimiento, que por cierto es esta lela de cabellos negros.

Ani: ¬¬ lela tu…

Todos: (Se quedan esperando a ver la respuesta)

Bryan: - - No, espera, no lo digas.

Joey: (Algo intimidado) Eh, hola n.nU

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…Joey, el que antes era su dueño cuando aun vivía en este árido planeta.

_Hola, caballeros, ¿se les ofrece algo? _–El rubio les pregunta mientras intenta reparar un artefacto.

_Estamos buscando a Anna Kyowkawa. _–Kai es el primero en preguntar.

El sujeto lo miró con detenimiento. El chico tomó el aparato que antes intentaba arreglar, y lo hizo funcionar de nuevo. _¿Kai? ¡Kai! ¡Si, eres tu! Regresaste como un caballero Blade Jedi, y vaya que has crecido._

_¿En dónde está mi madre?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray: ¡Ja-ja-ja-ja! ¡Su madre!

Kai: ¬¬ Ray, cállate.

Anna: (Le arroja una zapatilla con un tacón de 10cm a Ray)

Ray: X.X (K. O. en el suelo)

Kai: o.oU

Anna: Nadie se burla de mi hijo, y mucho menos de mí.

Todos: ¡¿Tu hijo!

Ani: o.oU se le subió el papel a la cabeza.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Eh, la perdí en una apuesta, pero el hombre que la ganó, no sé, creo que se llama Pikachu o algo así, la hizo libre y se casó con ella._

_¿Pikachu? _–Kai puso cara de incrédulo.

_Si, se la llevó a no se dónde…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna: Espera un instante. Dijiste que otro de MI serie saldría, pero en vez de eso, ¡me casaste con una rata amarilla que vive en una pokebola!

Ani: Yo no fui, fue Ses, y si va a estar uno de Shaman King.

Anna: ¬¬ Me casé con una rata… (Zapea a Ses).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai y Ty2-Son2 llevaron arrastrando por toda la arena caliente el cuerpo inconsciente del Senador hacia donde Joey les había dicho, en las afueras de la ciudad. Llegaron a una granja de agua (¿?), de donde salió una rata amarilla con mejillas rojas y orejas de conejo.

_¡Pikachu!_

Kai solo miró anonado la micro rata amarilla que había salido a recibirlo. _¿Qué demonios fue lo que dijo?_

_¡Amo Kai!_ –Un droide color amarillo pollo salió caminando de manera torpe hacia él.

_Lee3-PO _–El de ojos lilas soltó a Ray… para cubrirse los ojos por el amarillo cegador del droide. _¿Cómo pude construirlo con ese ridículo color?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mariah: (Lo mira) ¡¡Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja!

Lee: (La observa con molestia) ¬¬U

Ani: o.oU, ya, síganle.

Tyson: Pero Ray está inconsciente.

Ani: No importa, al cabo no tiene un papel importante en esta escena, solo cuídenlo de la vaca.

Tyson y Kai: ¿Cuál vaca?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Es un gusto volver a verlo, amo Kai._

_¿Quién es esta rata? _–Kai se había colocado unos lentes de sol para opacar un poco el color del droide.

_Pikachu_. –La rata amarilla exclamó.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ani: Como nota para los lectores, voy a poner la traducción de Pikachu de esta manera (T: Traducción).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Qué dijo?_

_Preguntó que si quien era usted._

_Ah… yo soy el hijo de Anna, Kai._

_Pika, pika, pikachu. (T: Ah con que tu eres el maldito hijo de la bastarda infeliz esa, que perra era.)_

A Kai no le pareció muy conveniente hablar con Pikachu, pues no le entendía ni jota y podría mal interpretar todo lo que le decía.

_¿Quién es, Papá? _–Un chico de cabellos verdosos salió de la casa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna: ¿Lizerd?

Todos: ¿Lizerd?

Lizerd: ¿Qué es lo que pasa? O.o (Con unas orejas amarillas de conejo).

Ani: Nada, tú síguele n.n

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pikachu, pika, pika, pikachu. _(T: Un engendro endemoniado que dice ser el hijo de la p… de tu madre)

(Ani: Me abstengo de poner groserías en esta historia, me las reservare para mi ataque especial y mi venganza).

_Ah…_

Pikachu le dio un montón de indicaciones (89 de groserías, 6 explicación y 5 de basura), en donde se enteró que su mamá había sido raptada por los moradores de las arenas; Kai estaba tan conmocionado que había olvidado a Ray afuera, y a nuestro pobre chino le hizo pupú una vaca radioactiva en la pura cara.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai: O.o Ah, esa vaca (mirando la vaca color verde brillante)

Ani: u.u les dije que tuvieran cuidado con Ray, esta vaca deja sus regalos por donde quiera.

Ses: y, ¿para qué quieres una vaca radioactiva?

Ani: Pues, ¿para qué quieres a Tyson?

Ses: Ah, ya entendí n.n

Tyson: ¬¬

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abandonando por completo a Ty2-Son2 y al maloliente de Ray (que por cierto ya se lo estaba comiendo la vaca radioactiva), se dirigió en un Velospeeder (una bici arrastrada por Garland y Brooklyn), pensando en la manera que había sido seducido por Morfin (Ani: Para los que no saben, el espíritu acompañante de Lizerd), y en la manera de rescatar a su madre.

_Mmm… hadita sexy, sexy._

Llegó al instante al campamento y mató a todo lo que se moviera; en seguida encontró a su mamá, y notó que también la había matado con su sabe.

_¡Diantre! Ni modo, de todas formas ya te ibas a morir._

Llevó el cuerpo de Anna de nuevo con aquellos familiares, haciendo cara de triste. Juntos la enterraron y lloraron en su tumba.

_Amá, te juro que voy a vengar tu muerte._ –El de ojos lilas exclamó para que los demás lo oyeran.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro estaba meditando cuando sintió la muerte de la mamá de Kai, y vio el futuro que le esperaba al padawan… un futuro tormentoso.

_¡TALA! _–Gritó como histérico.

_¿Qué pasa? _–Entró a la habitación sin mucho ánimo.

_¡Trae palomitas! Estoy viendo el futuro de Kai._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tala: ¬¬ se supone que debes hacer rimas, y además no soy tu gata.

Hiro: ¡Cállate, mi estimado ruso, y sigue tu guión!

Ani: ¬¬ ¡Hiro! Solo yo puedo decirle así –o-

Tala: u.u no quiero que defiendas, y menos así.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¿Qué pasa, maestro Hiro?_

_Grandes tormentos futuro en él veo negros.(1)_

_No entendí._

_El futuro de Hiwatari observar debemos._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bryan espiaba a los Genoisianos, y descubrió que su caza recompensas estaba con ellos; en seguida bajó a su nave para comunicar lo visto al consejo Blade Jedi.

_Max-4, transmite este mensaje hasta Coursand._

El droidito rojo comenzó a hacer unos sonidos (parecidos a cuando intentas escupir algo que se te atoró en la garganta) para poder comunicarse con Bryan.

_Bep, bip, bep, bepdd… _(T: No se puede alcanzar la transmisión hasta Coursand).

_Está bien, mándalo a Kai, está en White Tiger X, y que él lo retransmita a Coursand._

_Bep, sep, bep, bip. _(T: La señal de Hiwatari viene de otro planeta).

_¿Qué? _–Se acercó al monitor. _¿Qué diantre hace en Tatooine? Le dije que se quedara en el planeta del Senador. Bueno, transmítelo a Tatooine._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la nave, Ty2-Son2 recibió el mensaje del maestro Kuznetzov, y se los mostró a Kai y al recién despertado (y bañado) Ray. El padawan no tuvo más remedio que transmitirlo a Coursand.

Mensaje de Bryan:

"Hola, ¿qué onda? Estoy en el planeta Geonosis, está haciendo un calor de los mil demonios aquí… estoy en este lugar porque andaba siguiendo al caza recompensas Heero Yuy y por que se me acabó el combustible, y resulta que descubrí algunas cosillas, como que ya se la identidad del que trata de asesinar al Senador Ray… esperen…"

Se mira que saca su sable láser y comienza a reflejar unos disparos; de repente, aparece un droide-Garland disparando.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garland: Mua-ja-ja, muérete, Bryan.

Bryan: . ¿Por qué?

Ani: Ok, ya déjalo, Garland.

Garland: ¡No! El idiota intentó bajarme a mi novia.

Ani: - - no sé por qué no me sorprende.

Bryan: (Tratando de escapar escondiéndose detrás de una mesa) ¡No sabía que esa arpía era tu novia!

Hilary: ¬¬ ¿A quién le dices arpía, Blitzkrieg Boy fracasado?

Ani: o.o ¿Hilary? Oigan, ya dejen a Bryan en paz.

Tala: ¬¬ ¿Y tu por qué lo defiendes?

Garland: si, ¿qué no se supone que te intentaba bajar a Tala?

Ses: o.o qué extraño se está poniendo esto…

Ani: u/u ya, es que no quiero quedarme sin Obi-Wan.

Tala: Espero que sea por eso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nosotros iremos a Geonosis para rescatar al maestro Bryan. _–Tala señaló. _Tú debes quedarte a proteger al Senador allí en Tatooine._

_Entendido. _–Kai cerró la transmisión.

_Parece que lo que quieren es comenzar una guerra contra la República. _–El senador Seto exclamó al terminar la transmisión. _Lo ideal sería que se le otorgara más poderes al canciller supremo Hilary para que forme el ejército de la República, pero, ¿quién sería capaz de proponer tal medida?_

La representante Anna lo pensó detenidamente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_¡No podemos dejar que el maestro Bryan muera, Kai!_

_Qué flojera…_

_Pero él es tu maestro, tu amigo…_

_Si, un gran amigo. _–Con sarcasmo.

_Estamos muy cerca de Geonosis, podemos ir a rescatarlo._

_No._

_¿Por qué?_

_Porque me da pereza, además el maestro Tala me ordenó que te protegiera._

_¿Desde cuando le haces caso al maestro Tala?_

_Desde que me convienen sus indicaciones._

_Está bien, yo iré a rescatar al maestro Bryan, y tú tienes que venir a protegerme._

_Como quieras, princesita._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray: ¬¬ idiota.

Ani: Ray, pégate el libreto.

Ray: Pero pesa mucho…

Anna: Por décima vez, se dice "apégate al libreto".

Ani: Ya, perdón…

Ray: ah, entonces que Kai también se apegue a él.

Kai: Yo si me apego, eso dice el libreto.

Ray: ¬¬ Ani…

Ani: . Eh, ya síganle.

Ray: Me pondré en huelga.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en Geonosis, el maestro Bryan Kuznetzov despertó muy aturdido, y con la ropa desgarrada. Asustado, intentó moverse para escapar, pero descubrió que estaba encadenado, y que no podía moverse.

_Vaya, maestro Bryan, es una lástima encontrarlo de esta manera._

_Condesa Mariah._

La pelirrosa entró cubierta con una capa negra, y de ella desprendía un aire sombrío.

_Esto debe ser un error, pediré en seguida que lo liberen._

_Estoy en busca de un caza recompensas, su nombre es Heero Yuy, ¿lo conoce?_

_No, no me es familiar. _–Mariah da vueltas alrededor de él, casi desvistiéndolo con la mirada. _Además, lo genoisianos no confían en ellos._

_No los culpo._

_¿Sabías que el Senado Intergaláctico está controlado por un Lord Sith?_

_No puedo sentarme._

_¡Sith, no Sit! (2)_

_¿Qué?_

_Olvídalo. _–Hizo ademán de molestia y volvió a su mirada sombría. _Únete a mi, Bryan, y así podemos derrotar a Lord Sidious, y nosotros seremos los supremos gobernantes de la galaxia._

_No gracias, aun falta mucho para eso._

_¿Cómo?_

_Ya vete, ¿si?_

_Bueno. _–Suspiró resignada. _Creo que se me dificultará tu liberación._

_¿Me rascas la nariz?_

Mariah azota la puerta al salir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai, Ray, Ty2-Son2 y Lee-3PO llegaron a Geonosis, en donde se topan con una fábrica de droides-Daichi y droides-Garland; hacen un desastre dentro porque no encuentran ni la entrada ni la salida. A Kai se le rompe su sable láser, la cabeza de Lee-3PO se soldó en el cuerpo de un droide-Daichi, y viceversa… el único que queda entero es Ty2-Son2, que salva a la… el senador Ray de morir cocinado.

_¡Qué vida la mía!_ –El neko exclamó atarantado. (Ani: ¡Abajo Sin Bandera!)

En seguida, unos seres horribles con alas de mosquito, los genoisianos (en realidad son Max, Hilary, Brooklyn, Garland, Miguel y Mathilda vestidos con harapos color café y alas de hada) les apuntaron con sus armas, al tiempo que Heero Yuy también se acercaba a ellos.

_¡No te muevas, Blade Jedi! _–Le gritó el caza recompensas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Relena: (Con ojos de corazoncito) Heero…

Ani: (Con ojos de corazoncito) Miguel…

Tala: ¬¬

Mariah: (Con ojos de estrellita) Ray…

Ses: ¡Ya! Me están llenando de miel.

Tala: Ani, deja de ver a otros chicos o terminamos.

Ani: (Se voltea hacia él con cierta molestia) Pues tu deja de ver a Kai y así nos arreglamos.

Kai: o/o?

Tala: ¡Definitivo! ¡Terminamos!

Ani: ¿Qué? ToT ¡¡¡Buaa!

Todos: (Miran feo a Tala).

Tala: ¬¬ Ah, renuncio… (Se va) no quiero seguir con esta tontería.

Ani: ToT ¡Aahh! Me quede sin Mace Windu y sin novio (Llorando como regadera).

Bryan: Ani, ya no llores… ya habrá otro chico.

Ani: T.T No me consueles, tu ya lo tienes disponible.

Bryan: No, no lo decía por eso.

Ani: o.o entonces, ¿por qué?

Bryan: Mejor… sigamos con la película.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al maestro Bryan casi le da el ataque cuando ve que su pada-menso venía encadenado venía encadenado junto con el Senador; estaban en medio de un como estadio, y los genoisianos observaban gustosos. Los Virreyes de la Federación de Comercio (Kurama y Garland), la Condesa Mariah, el Caza Recompensas Heero Yuy y su hijo Kenny también estaban observando.

_¿Qué se supone que hacen ustedes aquí? _–Bryan les pregunta con molestia.

_Venimos a salvarlo, maestro._

_Si, ya veo…_

_Yo solo vine porque el maestro Tala me dijo…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ani: T.T ¡Aahh! ¡Tala!

Kai: o.o perdón, eso venía en el libreto.

Ses: Oigan, ¿quién la va a hacer de Mace Windu?

Ani: ToT ¡Buaa!

Bryan: (Murmurando) Ya no lo mencionen.

Brooklyn: (Dando saltos como niña emocionada) ¡Yo quiero! ¡Yo quiero hacerla de Mace Windu! ¡Por favor! ¡ANDA!

Kai: Que hagan una audición a ver a quién le va el papel mejor.

Brooklyn: - - tengo el presentimiento de que nadie me toma en cuenta.

AUDICIÓN PARA MACE WINDU.

Mathilda: (Agita el sable como si fuera una varita mágica) ¡Niños, la fiesta se terminó! ¡WII! (Se pone a brincar como hadita).

Ses: O.oU El que sigue…

Garland: (Prende el láser y se lo arroja a Bryan).

Bryan: . (K. O. en el suelo)

Ses: . No, el que sigue…

Pikachu: ¡Pika Pikachu! (Saca el sable y se cae de lado).

Ses: No u.u

Raúl: (Se queda quieto mirando la cámara) ¿Qué debo hacer?

Ses: Valiente amo me vino a tocar… nada más queda Miguel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El maestro Miguel entra de manera despistada y silenciosa, acercándose a la Condesa Mariah con sumo cuidado; en seguida prende su sable láser, apuntándole en el cuello.

_Ésta fiesta ha terminado._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ani y Ses: (Boquiabiertos).

Mariah: o.o ¡WOW! Me rindo.

Heero: ¬¬ U no te puedes rendir.

Mariah: Ah, si, ji-ji-ji n.n

Miguel: n/n ¿En verdad lo hice bien?

Ses: Si.

Ani: (En una esquina sombría) ToT ¡TALA! - -ll

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchos Blade Jedi salen de varios rincones del estadio, y comienzan a pelear con los genoisianos… no son muchos, hay poco presupuesto… pero aun así, con tanto movimiento de la cámara, se crea una gran batalla, en donde los Blade Jedi son casi derrotados.

Ya al rato recuerdan que deben rescatar a los Blade Jedi y al senador, que aun siguen atados y algo cansados. Es entonces cuando el maestro Hiro llega con los soldados clones a combatir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ani: x.x Que bueno que llegó (Peleando con un sable láser) Esto de ser doble es agotadoramente deprimente.

Ses: ¿Qué no te gustó ser Shaak-Ti?

Ani: Tanto como te gustó ser el acuático ese.

Ses: Te refieres a Kit Fisto.

Ani: Ya la dejamos, ¿si? Toi depre.

Ses: Ok… ¡Corten! Terminamos por hoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Je je, esta vez me salió mucho más larga de lo que esperaba, el siguiente ya será el capítulo final, espero que les haya gustado esta saga medio sarrienta… ¡Reviews!_

_(1) "Grandes tormentos en su futuro negro veo"_

_(2) Sit, de sentarse en inglés, y Sith, de Lord Sith, espero que entiendan el juego de palabras._

_Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari._

_**My Sweet Revenge: God's his heaven, all's right with the World.**_


	6. Cinco

_Hola de nuevo, aquí está el último capítulo de Blade Wars Episodio II, espero que les guste ja ja ja ja (Risa desquiciada)._

_**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no me pertenece, ni alguno de sus personajes más que los que yo misma haya creado; Star Wars no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, todos son propiedad de George Lucas; tampoco me pertenecen alguna serie que se me atraviese por aquí. _

_Último capítulo de la Saga._

_**Dedicado como siempre a Shinigami.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blade Wars**

**Episodio II: La Guerra de las Copias Foto Dinámicas.**

**Capítulo V**

_Después de un mes de depresión de la autora de este fic barato (creemos que fue más tiempo), los Blade Jedi fueron ayudados por los soldados clones a salir de ese lugar,_

_La condesa Mariah, al ver la entrada del ejército Clon, escapa de ese lugar tratando de huir de la batalla._

_Ah, si, Miguel mata al Caza Recompensas Heero Yuy, y su hijo Kenny decide tomar venganza al ver aquella escena._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Relena: ToT ¡No! ¡Heero!

Heero: ¿Mande?

Relena: ToT te mató Miguel.

Heero: A mi nadie me mata (Haciendo porte de súper soldado)

Relena: T-T Beno… (Lo toma del brazo) ¡Heero! -

Heero: - -U

Ses: (Mira a todos lados) ¿Dónde está Ani?

Todos: Quien sabe, no la hemos visto desde la última filmación.

Bryan: (Algo preocupado) Voy a buscarla. (Camina hacia la salida)

Ani: (Llega chocando con Bryan) Ya vine n.n

Bryan: o/o! ¡Tu! ¿Dónde estabas?

Ani: Es que me quedé dormida, por eso llegué un poco tarde.

Bryan: ¬¬ ¿A las dos de la tarde?

Ses: -o¬ Créele, duerme mucho.

Bryan: Bueno…

Ani: Muy bien, ¿dónde nos quedamos ayer?

Todos: (Confundidos) ¿Ayer?

Ses: En donde Mariah escapaba.

Mariah: ¡Si!

Ani: Bueno, entonces continuemos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La condesa Mariah subió a su moto Speeder (una moto guiada por Pikachu y su hijo Lizerd), huyendo del lugar a toda velocidad a través del desierto. En seguida los soldados Clones de Heero subieron a sus naves y comenzaron a seguirla por todo el planeta, olvidando por completo a los Blade Jedi en la batalla.

_¡Oigan, hijos de su…! ¿A dónde… van sin nosotros?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ani: ¡KAI! ¡Modera tu vocabulario!

Kai: Ya, pues. (Reprimido en una esquina rodeado de auras negativas)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La nave que era comandada por el maestro Hiro subió a los caballeros Blade Jedi que sobrevivieron. Como hay bajo presupuesto, todos los caballeros Blade Jedi estaban amontonados en la pequeña nave donde venía el maestro junto con los soldados, así que todos los clones se cayeron por una loma de 600m.

_¡Aahh! _–Gritaron los clones al mismo tiempo mientras caían al precipicio.

Y sin darse cuenta, el Senador Ray también cayó por la loma, pero no sobre la arena, sino sobre un cúmulo de piedras.

_¡A LA MAD…! _–Gritó antes de estrellarse.

_¡No! ¡Ray! _–Kai gritó muy alarmado. _¡Devuélvanse por él!_

_¡No, Kai! _–El muy apretujado y sofocado Bryan le grita. _¡Él estará bien!_

_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Por que eso dice el guión._

_¡No me importa! ¡Ray! _–Se tira por él.

Entonces los caballeros Blade Jedi usan sus poderes para evitar que se vaya al suelo… pero no lo logran.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai: (Comiendo arena) ¡Puaj! ¿Por qué me caía la arena si la maldita cuerda iba a detenerme?

Ani: No tengo idea (Se acerca y mira la cuerda rota) ¿Quién fue el gracioso que cortó la cuerda?

Tala: (Escondido con unas tijeras en la mano).

Ray: (Medio muerto entre las piedras).

Ani: Ya, síganle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kai, te necesito para pelear con la condesa Mariah, así que… ¡Levántate en este instante!_

_Nah…_

El maestro Bryan lo jaló de los pantalones y se lo llevó arrastrando por la arena. Nuestro chico se fue comiendo arena y uno que otro bicho por todo el camino.

Bryan y Kai llegaron a donde la condesa Mariah, mientras el maestro Hiro les daba indicaciones a los soldados clones de Heero.

_Alrededor de los perímetros un sobreviviente hagan._ (1)

_Ni que fuéramos Dios. _

Pues ahí ven a los soldados clones haciendo monitos de arena con el agua purificada que les servía para vivir en ese caluroso desierto solo para complacer al loco aquél que tenía pegado un libreto de 10kg en la espalda…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero: (Todo lleno de arena) ¿Por qué Hiro tiene el libreto pegado en la espalda? Me sorprende que pueda caminar.

Ani: Porque le dije que se pegara el libreto.

Anna: (Desde el baño) ¡SE DICE APEGARSE AL LIBRETO, TARADA!

Ani: si, eso n.n

Heero: ¿Lo de libreto o lo de tarada?

Ses: ¡Ambos! (Una zapatilla lo golpea) x.x (K. O. en el suelo y se lo lleva una ambulancia).

Ani: (Sin un zapato) ¬¬ ¡Sigan!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como las armas las dejaron en la(s) nave(s), los soldados clones comenzaron a tirarles bolas de zoquete (Aclaración: No estamos arrojando pedazos de Tyson o cualquier otro sinónimo, hablamos de tierra húmeda), y al rato fueron ayudados por los caballeros Blade Jedi (los mismos, poco presupuesto).

Mientras tanto, Bryan y Kai salían al encuentro de la Condesa Mariah.

_Hola, que gusto volver a verlos. _–La pelirrosa se para desafiante. _Maestro Bryan, veo que sigue igual de sexy que la última vez que nos vimos._

Kai con cara de ¿Qué?

_Que me viste… porque yo no recuerdo nada antes de que tus droides me golpearan._

_¡Agrr!_

El de cabellos lavanda se le va encima a la chica desenvainando su espada, a lo que la condesa bloquea con suma rapidez.

_¡Kai, no seas idiota! _–El ojiverde le grita exasperado.

_Muy tarde._ –Mariah lo ataca. _¿Qué no sabes que no debes atacar a una chica indefensa?_

_¡No permitiré que digas que Bryan es sexy que yo!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ses: Eso se llama ego…

Ani: Y narcisismo… oye, ¿Qué no estabas en el hospital?

Ses: Me recupero rápido ¬¬

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usando su poder Sith, Mariah arroja a Kai lejos; Bryan desenvainó su espada láser y comenzó a atacarla, sin mucho éxito. En fin, Kai se queda sin brazo y Bryan con un dolor de cabeza.

_Que pérdida de tiempo…_

Al momento en que la Condesa Mariah sube a la nave, el maestro Hiro llega de manera lenta.

_Condesa Mariah. _–Le llama en tono desafiante.

Una extraña música de combate comienza a escucharse por toda la sala; la pelirrosa da un suspiro y observa al maestro y…

_¡Bye-bye! _–Y arranca hacia la nave.

_¡Oye! ¡Maldita mocosa! ¿A dónde crees que vas? _–Corre tras ella y… se tropieza con los cadáveres.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai: ¿Qué cadáveres?

Ani: ¡Silencio!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En fin, la Condesa logra escapar, al igual que Kai y Ray que se casan y la vaca radioactiva los persigue, comienzan las batallas más grandes y… ¡FIN! ¡ME LARGO!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ani: (Corre en círculos como loca)

Todos: (Grito de alegría) ¡Al fin terminó!

Ses: (Los mira a todos) Como que ya querían deshacerse de esto.

Todos: ¡Si! ¡Fiesta!

15 minutos después, una gran fiesta

Ani: (Sigue dando vueltas semi chocando con las personas) ¡Ya terminó! ¡Si!

Todos: ¬¬ ¡Amarrenla! (La sujetan y la dejan amarrada a un poste).

Ses: (Solo mira algo sorprendido) Bueno, me toca despedir, espero que les haya gustado el fic, nos vemos en el episodio I.

Ani: ¿Qué? ¡NO! (Vienen unos paramédicos y se la llevan a un hospital psiquiátrico) ¡Auxilio!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, ya terminé con el segundo episodio de la saga, y mi hermano loco de remate dice que continúe con el episodio I… ¿ustedes qué dicen?_

_(1) "Alrededor de los sobrevivientes un perímetro hagan"_

_Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari._

_**My Sweet Revenge: God's His Heaven, All's Right With the World.**_


End file.
